The Price of Truth
by Psalm 136
Summary: When a Prior comes to your world, you are given a choice: accept Origin, or be destroyed. Marrick's world chose to be destroyed, and while SG-1 came to rescue them, the price Marrick had to pay for refusing Origin was seeing his son killed before his eyes


**Title: The Price of Truth**

**Author: Psalm 136**

**Disclaimer: I only own that which you do not recognize.**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Notes: This idea came to me because I wanted to explore what someone from a world that a Prior came to thought about taking up Origin, and this spawned from that. Review, please!**

A Prior came to my world not many days ago. He came with his staff, preaching the word of the Ori. Many of my countrymen were awed by his powerful words, his strength of conviction, and the ease with which he did miracles. I am, however, an eternal skeptic; I do not believe in many things beyond that which I can see, and I treat such matters with the greatest of caution. My world was once enslaved by the Goa'uld, Ba'al, before our naquadah mines went dry, and I am not so eager to submit to another bout of tyranny.

So, when the Prior left, saying that he would return in a few days' time to hear our decision, I took it upon myself to read the Book of Origin to properly advise my country's governor. I am the head advisor, and it is my duty to be more than educated on all matters of state, and I considered this to be the most important matter to come to my attention in the ten years I had been serving the governor.

I took only two evenings by the fire with my wife to read the entire book. I stood by the mantle and read quietly, hoping not to wake our children. We have two boys: Mallin, who is ten, and Giron, who is seven, and believes that when he turns eight, he and Mallin will switch places, and he will be the big brother. I love them both very much, and I didn't want them to be dissuaded from our traditional beliefs by hearing lies. My wife was in agreement with me on this; Origin was nothing but a bunch of lies, and while we do believe in Ascension, neither of us think that it is for us.

On the day before the Prior promised to return, I met with the governor and we discussed this matter for many hours. I was ruthless in sharing with him my beliefs on Origin, and countered every defense he had. I am normally a tolerant man who deals with the world in a quiet, conscious manner, but this was not a normal day. The governor had some valid views; what would the Prior do if we said we didn't accept Origin? We had seen him cure the sick, and make the blind see. It only made sense that he was also able to destroy us all (and then there was the small fact that he had promised to do so if we didn't follow his religion).

When the governor seemed to be on the edge of decreeing we would all follow Origin, I threw away what was left of my pride and dignity and fell to my knees before him. He begged him to reconsider; I had two sons who I wanted to grow up free and able to do whatever they wished, not to be already doomed to serve gods they might not even accept or want. I reminded him that he alone should not have the power to decide what our religion should be, and called my aides forward, who presented the governor with several thousand letters from the general public who did not wish to accept Origin. Swayed by my pleas and the people's letters, we were not to accept Origin after all.

The next day, the Prior did return, but in the late afternoon. In the morning, the Ring activated, and four people walked through. I was summoned from my breakfast with my wife, and quickly dressed. I came to the Ring and greeted our strangers. There were three men, one tall and black with the sign of the Jaffa on his forehead, one with spectacles and a gentle manner, and one who, for lack of a better word, was a leader, and they came with a blonde woman. All wore the same uniform, and claimed they were the Tau'ri from Earth.

"Greetings to you, indeed." I gave them a weary smile, noting the machine I had heard rumors of off to one side as I shook their hands. "I am Marrick, Head Advisor to the Governor."

The man with the spectacles spoke up. "I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson. This," He gestured to the leader. "Is Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Colonel Samantha Carter," He referred to the blonde woman beside him. "And Teal'c." He finished, obviously speaking of the Jaffa. "I was just talking to a couple of your people, and I hear a Prior came to visit you."

I stiffened at the mention of the Prior and nodded solemnly. "Yes, he came a few days ago, and he promised to return today." I gestured towards the Capitol building. "Please, come with me. The Governor will wish to see you; we have heard of your ability to help those afflicted by the Priors, and without your help… I fear we will be destroyed for refusing Origin."

Daniel Jackson followed beside me and we continued our conversation. "How many people do you have on your planet?" He asked.

"Several thousand; I am not sure of the exact number." I slipped my hands into my pockets as I walked. "Dr. Jackson, can you help us?"

He looked uncomfortable, and I could assume the answer was no. It was then that the Governor exited the Capitol building, oddly accompanied by only one of his personal aides, and one of mine. His face was unusually grave and it appeared he had not slept all night. I could relate; I had merely fallen asleep in the last few hours before dawn. The same could be said about my wife.

My aide smiled grimly as she took her place at my side. She handed me a data screen and scanned over business-as-usual for the day. I knew, however, that nothing would be done, simply out of fear of the Prior returning. But there was hope, now that the Tau'ri had arrived. I couldn't think of how we could get thousands of people through the Gate to a different world within a few hours. I wouldn't have considered leaving my home, especially because we were threatened, but there were no more options.

"Ah, the Tau'ri. SG-1, I presume?" The Governor asked without his usual pomposity.

Colonel Mitchell nodded. "Yep, that's us. Pleased to meet you." He glanced around. "So, when's this Prior supposed to come back?"

"This afternoon, if memory serves." The Governor replied in a solemn tone. "Is there any way you can help us? We have heard of your prowess in defeating Priors."

"Unfortunately, the only way we could help you is to relocate your people. Our anti-Prior technology may be of some use for a while, and we could cloak a portion of your capital city, but there's no way we could hide all of your people at once." Colonel Carter explained.

Colonel Mitchell turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "So, any uninhabited planets come to mind?"

"Yes, actually. I know of two off the top of my head." She replied.

"Good. Governor, how do you feel about one big move?" Colonel Mitchell asked with fake joviality in his tone.

The Governor turned towards me and raised his eyebrows in a questioning move. I handed my data screen back to my aide and crossed my arms over my chest. My mind was in a whirl; the thought of leaving my planet that had been my home for my entire life, that had been my father's home for his life. My family had been on this planet, and the thought of leaving frightened me, but I knew I had to make a decision.

"It's the only way, Governor. I have no intention of bowing to the Ori, and if leaving our planet is the only way, then so be it." I stated, and he nodded.

"Very well, Colonel Carter. I will go and make a declaration. Advisor," He turned to me and I nodded. "Stay here with SG-1, and do what you can to help them. But," He paused before he left. "Find your family first. You have served me well, and I know you would sacrifice yourself if it would mean another of your people could be saved, but if we gather as many near the Gate as possible… those are the ones we might be able to save."

I nodded, but said nothing of my gratefulness. I liked to appear as though I cared for all of my people, but when it came down to it, I would rather have my family safe with me than have a million of my people.

The Governor left, and I turned to SG-1. "Excuse me. I will return in a few minutes."

I immediately turned to leave and fairly sprinted down the road. At my speed, I was there in a minute, and threw the door open. "Hassa!" I shouted, and she appeared from the second floor.

"Marrick, what is it? Why are you home early?" She asked, fear creeping into her voice as she approached me, and placed her hands on my face. "You look frightened."

"The Prior returns today, Hassa, but SG-1 of the Tau'ri have come. The Governor gave me permission to bring you and the boys to the Gate, so that we might be the first." I placed a finger on her lips to stop her from protesting. "I know. I know. I would save our people, but if our family is all we can save… let's be selfish for once, Hassa. I will bear the guilt for us both later, but for now, we can save our family."

Hassa nodded, and she went upstairs to gather the boys from their studies. Mallin and Giron rushed downstairs, each with a bag of their personal belongings, five minutes later. I kissed their heads, and then went up the stairs.

"Wait for me, boys. Your mother and I will be down in a few minutes!" I called over my shoulder, and heard their boyish voices agreeing weakly. They were scared, and it broke my heart.

I found Hassa in our bedroom and began to throw my personal clothes into a bag she had laid out for me. I reached for the bookshelves and took a few of my favorites, and then a large book Hassa and I had made of photographs of our family. I saw her slip a package into her own bag, and knew it was her collection of all of the love notes and tokens I had given to her over the year. When we were both close to being finished, I grabbed her and kissed her swiftly.

"I love you." I whispered against her lips.

Hassa buried her face into my neck. "I'm frightened, Marrick."

"I know." I murmured. "I know. Now, we must go." She nodded, and we went down the stairs together.

I picked Giron up, and Hassa took Mallin's hand. "Where are we going, Dad?" Giron asked.

"Through the Gate, Giron. We're going to a new place with the legendary SG-1, how do you like that?" I felt my heart shatter a little bit more when Giron's face lit up. He loved my stories of SG-1, when I heard something from the intelligence at the Capitol building. He didn't know all of his friends could die within the next few hours. He didn't know his entire home would be destroyed, and I would have to be the one to tell him, if we, in fact, survived.

"Are you ready, Hassa?" I asked the beautiful mother of my children, whom I loved dearly, and she nodded. I held Giron with one arm, my bag on my back, so I could hold Hassa's hand as we left our home.

The journey back to the Gate was longer, as I had two children in tow, but it did not take long. I suspect Giron was close to fainting when he saw his heroes in person, but his shyness took over, so he hid his face in my shoulder. I smiled, and then nodded to SG-1.

"Colonels, Doctor, Teal'c, this is my wife, Hassa, and our sons, Mallin and Giron."

Right at that moment, the Gate began to be dialed. Colonel Carter swore, and ran to the dialing device. She pressed the buttons as quickly as possible and dialed a planet.

"What was that, Carter?" Colonel Mitchell asked.

"I think that was the Prior… I managed to dial him out, but we only have thirty-eight minutes." She took a deep breath and let it go. "I dialed Earth." She pressed a few keys on a device on her wrist, and then spoke into her radio. "General Landry, request permission to bring refugees. This planet was visited by a Prior, and I think he's just about to return."

"Permission granted, Colonel. How many refugees are we looking at?"

"Unfortunately, I don't think more than a few." She sighed, and I knew there was no way to gather enough of my people in thirty-eight minutes, if that was how long we had, for whatever reason. "Marrick, gather as many people as you can. Twenty minutes." She instructed, and I nodded.

"Hassa, Mallin, Giron, stay here." I hugged my boys, and held my wife close for a short moment. "I love you." I whispered, looking into her eyes and she nodded. She couldn't form any words in response, but I didn't need to hear the words to know. I knew from the way she gently ran her fingers through my short hair and the smell of the perfume she knew I loved.

I turned away from my family, and started off into the residential area of the city. I hated myself because I knew only a few people would have the chance to leave, but using that hatred, I knew I would save as many as I could. I would not leave anyone behind, given the choice, but I had no more choices, save from those that thirty-eight minutes would give me.

I pounded on doors and shouted for the residents to go to the Gate, and told them to take only the most necessary of items. I went to every house within running distance, and found another man who was younger than I, and more robust. I ordered him in my strictest voice to continue my work, and made my way back with the same fierceness as when I departed. I heard something explode in the distance, and turned to look.

A great ship emerged from the sky, and I felt my heart collapsed in my chest. They had been monitoring us from orbit. Of course they would. And when the Prior communicated he could not make it through the Gate, they attacked. I ran with even greater fervor, for fear the explosion had somehow been near the Gate, and my family was in danger.

Fortunately, the explosion had been further off, and my family was safe. I met the eyes of Colonel Mitchell as he began to give out orders to those who had gathered near the Gate.

"Okay, everyone, go on through the Gate. There will be some nice ol' people to meet you there, and we'll get everyone settled." His voice, which had an interesting, but not unpleasant, accent, seemed to calm those who could hear him, and people began to file into the Gate.

Giron had latched himself to my pant leg and would not let go; he had a fistful of the fabric in his chubby left hand, and I could feel moisture growing in the cloth. I reached down and picked him up as he began to loudly sob. I rubbed his back and hummed his favorite lullaby, hoping it would calm him somewhat.

"Marrick, Marrick!" A familiar voice called out to me.

It was my best friend, Brennian, with whom I had gone through all of our schooling. He lived relatively close to I, and he had just arrived at the Gate. He came to my side.

"I will take Giron and go through, Marrick." Brennian told me. He was a particularly bossy person, but in a situation like this, I needed someone to tell me what to do.

I took a deep breath and nodded. I looked into Giron's eyes. "Uncle Brennian will take you. Stay close to him at all times, and I will be there with you soon. Do not be afraid, my son. I love you." I handed my son to Brennian, trusting my best friend that he would not let harm come to my child.

I found Hassa not far off, Mallin still clutching her hand. I made my way through the screaming, frightened crowd towards her when another explosion erupted, this time closer to the Gate, and I saw, in split slow motion, where time slowed down, but was not slow enough for me to do anything, a large piece of debris hit and **go through** my eldest child's head and knock Hassa off of her feet. I shouted in agony and ran to Hassa.

"Hassa! HASSA!" I screamed as I knelt by her side. She had been knocked unconscious, and I had no strength to carry her because I made the mistake of looking at my son's mutilated body. I knew there was nothing I could do for him, not even bury him because we did not have the time, but tears started to streak down my face, and I remained motionless.

"Marrick!" It was Brennian again. "Get up onto your feet, and carry your wife." He ordered me with an authority I did not think even he was capable of. "You may grieve later; now, you must save what you can of your family." I looked up at him to see him covering Giron's eyes.

I nodded and found some strength within me to gather my unconscious wife in my arms. Numbly, unaware of the explosions of more buildings, I found myself at the end of the line. Too many buildings had been destroyed, and the Gate was cut off from the rest of the capital city. No more of my people would make it through.

Dr. Jackson followed right behind me, and I could tell from his air that he was a caretaker. He had the gift of a heart that cared for all beings, and I glanced back at him before I stepped through the event horizon. He looked at me with such sorrow in his features, and I knew I would have someone who might understand my loss at my side in the days that laid ahead.

That night, I couldn't sleep. Giron had climbed into bed with Hassa; I couldn't find the strength to find comfort in the arms of my wife, and I paced the small room we had been given. I would be eternally grateful for SG-1 and Earth for taking care of us as the Governor searched for a new planet for us to live on, but at the moment, I was only despairing. I was supposed to protect my family! But what my efforts had amounted to was my son's broken body that echoed in my mind.

It was my fault. I had left Mallin to get others, people I didn't even know, when I could have been at his side and when I could have saved him.

In later years, I would find great comfort in the fact my beloved wife was alive, and I would find some peace when I saw Giron marry a beautiful woman he adored. When I held my first grandchild and hear that his name would be Mallin, I would find some happiness, but all would pale in comparison with the pain I would always be afflicted with in my heart because I knew I had killed my son when I rejected Origin.

Refusing to believe lies sometimes carried a high price.


End file.
